L'histoire de Daisy et Luigi
by Chefval
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Peach et tout le royaume champignon fait la fête. Mais une âme seule se lamente sur les escaliers. C'était sans compter sur la plus impulsive des princesse qui va entraîner le jumeau vert dans une aventure qui va chambouler sa vie. (Ma première Fic n'hésitez pas à commenter et donnez moi vos avis et/ou conseil merci :)
1. -Sweet Child O'Mine-

L'histoire de Daisy et Luigi

Chapitre 1 -Sweet Child O'Mine-

 _Les chansons qui donnent leurs titres aux chapitres sont celles que j'ai le plus écouté durant leurs rédactions, ou celles qui reflètent mon état d'esprit à propos des chapitres (ou celles que j'aime bien en général ^^) Vous pouvez donc les écouter pendant la lecture, elles n'apportent rien à l'histoire, mais c'est plus pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance!_

Dans le château du royaume champignon, c'est la liesse. La princesse Peach va fêter son vingtième anniversaire, et, pour cette fête mémorable, tout le peuple champignon est invité. Bien sur, les deux jumeaux le sont aussi, et Mario occupera une place centrale lors du banquet, assis à la droite de sa bien-aimée.

La fête bat son plein, et les amuseurs de touts horizons viennent égayer la salle de leurs différents tours. Même certains sbires de Bowser sont présents, car si le roi des Koopas n'a pas eu l'audace de se présenter en ce jour, il tient tout de même à marquer sa présence, ne serait-ce que pour se faire sentir auprès de la belle princesse.

De partout, l'activité enchante. Les frères marteaux jonglent avec leurs armes, puis, leurs confrères y mettent le feu, et les premiers ne doivent plus que toucher le manche sous peine de se brûler les doigts. Les divers Lakitus cameraman essayent de prendre une photo de Maskass sans masque, mais peut y arrivent, et les rares voient leur appareil photo exploser et eux-mêmes s'évanouissent de terreur.

Cependant, dans toute cette fête, on peut distinguer une figure solitaire sur les escaliers menant à la grande porte. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jumeau vert, de loin, admire son frère rouge, qui reçoit les honneurs des autres, est acclamé par le peuple, et réussi tout dans la vie. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, dans le cœur de Luigi, mais un sentiment de vide en lui.

Après tout, lui, qu'a-t-il accompli ? Certes, il a sauvé son frère des griffes du roi Boo, mais personne ne s'en souvient, et puis après tout, avec l'aide du professeur Tastroff, tout le monde s'en serait sorti.

Le voici, Luigi, le second, l'ombre derrière la lumière. Il est perdu et regarde son frère triompher. Un sourire lui vient aux lèvres quand il constate le bonheur qui irradie de Mario, car après tout, il le mérite, et voir la personne la plus proche de soi être heureuse, c'est peut-être ça être frère.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il soupire une dernière fois, s'apprête à rentrer chez lui, peut être faire un peu de ménage, la cuisine... Mais il reçoit alors une forte tape dans le dos.

« Allons ! Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête d'enterrement !? Surtout aujourd'hui ! »

Il se tourne et aperçoit cette chevelure rousse qu'il ne connaît que trop. En face de lui se trouve la princesse de Sarasaland, connue sous le nom de Daisy. Les yeux de Luigi s'écarquillent un peu, il n'est pas habitué à la voir ainsi. Avec cette robe aux couleurs de son royaume, et cette fleur dans les cheveux, elle est magnifique.

« Enfin, au fond, elle reste la même » se dit il en secouant la tête.

La princesse lui en a, en effet, fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Karting, Basket, Football, Tennis, Free Fight, toutes sortes de sports y sont passés. Chaque fois que Mario y participait, il le saluait, puis, rentrant chez lui, il pensait passer une bonne journée tranquille.

Fi de cela, Daisy accourrait dans la demi-heure qui suit, lui demandant pourquoi il n'était pas présent. Il avait à chaque fois les arguments, il n'était pas bon au sport, n'était pas intéressé, n'était en plus, même pas invité. Sa seule réponse était à chaque fois la même, un grand sourire, de ceux qui vous réchauffe le cœur, puis un « On s'en fiche de ça » tonitruant. Il était, au final, toujours entraîné dans ces aventures.

Au loin, les premiers accord d'une valse se font alors entendre. La reaction chez la jeune femme est immédiate.

« Allez viens Luigi ! Allons danser ! »

Gros soupir de la part du jeune homme

« Voyons Daisy, je ne sais pas danser, et puis tout les gens se moquerait de toi, la princesse avec un grand nigaud... »

La réponse fuse, comme déjà préparée

« On s'en fiche de ça ! »

Et elle tire le jeune homme par le bras, le ramenant vers la salle de bal. Tout le monde danse déjà, les Toad avec leurs Toadette, Yoshi avec Birdo et, au centre de la pièce, Peach et Mario semblent avoir oublié le monde.

Alors que Daisy semble vouloir y aller, Luigi repère un intendant de Sarasaland qui se dirige vers eux. Il arrête donc la jeune femme, vite rejoint par l'homme d'un certain âge. Celui-ci se penche vers la jeune femme, et lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille. Son teint passe alors très rapidement au rouge.

« Quoi ! Il ose ! Dans ces circonstances ! »

Et, sans un mot, commence à entraîner Luigi vers la cour. Le jeune homme met un certain temps à réaliser que c'est un avion qui les attend et que la princesse à l'air bien décidé à y monter. L'intendant le regarde quelques instants puis prend la parole

« Mademoiselle, est-ce opportun de mêler un étranger à cette affaire ? »

Daisy se tourne alors vers l'homme, le regard noir comme du charbon et lui répond

« Qui a un problème avec ça ? »

L'homme, très apeuré se remet au garde a vous et crie

« Personne Mademoiselle, Vos désirs sont des ordres Mademoiselle »

Ils montent donc dans l'avion, qui décolle aussitôt. Luigi, après quelques heures, décide de poser la question fatidique (il avait attendu car les marmonnements et l'aura meurtrière de Daisy l'avaient un peu refroidi)

« Alors... euh... Ou on va... ? »

Daisy se tait un moment, et Luigi pense alors qu'il vient de déclencher la fin du monde. Il se raidit un peu lorsqu'elle lève lentement la tête vers lui.

« Ou on va... ? »

Mais, le regardant droit dans les yeux et lui lançant le plus beau sourire qu'il ait vu, elle dit

« Sauver Sarasaland bien sur ! »

Et malgré son cœur qui rate un battement Luigi peut distinctement entendre son instinct de survie lui crier de quitter cet avion.


	2. -My Apocalypse-

Chapitre 2 -My Apocalypse-

 _Salut les gens! Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, c'est plus une transition vers la vrai action qui va commencer (je l'espère en tout cas) au chapitre 3. J'ai pensé à la chanson "My Apocalypse" de Escape The Fate parce que c'est la chanson que j'écoutait lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre et parce que "l'Apocalypse" signifie couramment la fin de tout, mais son étymologie viens de "apocalipsê" en Grec, qui veut dire "Révélation". Voila c'était l'instant culture générale, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire!_

Les yeux de Luigi cherchent encore une trace de plaisanterie dans les profonds yeux bleus de son interlocutrice, qui restent cependant désespérément sérieux. Il prend donc une profonde inspiration, essaye tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur qui tambourinent furieusement dans sa poitrine. Après un petit rire nerveux, il se lance

-Eh bien ! Quelle est donc cette situation si dramatique ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire, pour détendre une atmosphère bien trop lourde pour lui.

Daisy le regarde, son sourire disparaît et elle entreprend son récit.

-Jusqu'ici, j'étais une princesse. Mes parents ont abandonné tout titres royaux et j'ai été élevée par mon grand-père. Ce statut de princesse me donnait beaucoup de liberté, je pouvais venir ici, au royaume champignon, et profiter de tous les divertissements possibles avec mes amis.

Mais les temps ont changé. Depuis quelque temps, mon grand-père était malade. Avec mes parents disparus, je suis la seule héritière possible. Cependant, les nobles de Sarasaland ne voulaient pas de moi, ils me jugeaient trop immature, et mon grand-père n'a jamais cédé à leurs exigences. Alors, les plus grands nobles de Sarasa ont décidé de s'allier pour mener un coup d'état, avec à leur tête, le seigneur Gros.

Luigi essaye pendant quelques instants de suivre le récit, mais est vite perdu par le caractère dramatique de la situation. Il ose cependant demander

-Mais nous, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait là ?

-Hier, lui répond Daisy, Gros a pénétré dans le château, et s'est assis sur le trône et s'est fait proclamer nouveau roi de Sarasa. Il y a beaucoup de chance qu'actuellement mon grand-père soit mort, et que le royaume fourmille d'assassin me recherchant.

-Mais pourquoi y retourner si c'est l'endroit où tu es le plus en danger ! S'écrie Luigi

-Pour mettre fin à cette usurpation, pour reprendre le trône qui me vient de droit, pour être la reine que je dois être pour mon peuple ! Dit-elle alors fortement. N'est-ce pas suffisant selon toi ?!

Luigi se tait un moment. Après un court instant, Daisy se rend compte que sa colère n'est pas dirigée sur la bonne personne.

-Pardonne-moi... Tu n'y es pour rien dans ces querelles pour le pouvoir.

Le jumeau vert se redresse alors et vient s'asseoir à coté de la princesse. Il essaye d'avoir la présence la plus réconfortante qu'un ami puisse avoir. Plongée dans ses pensées, Daisy le remarque à peine. Les yeux bleus au bord des larmes, elle sert et dessert les poings rageusement. La frustration qu'elle ressent, la colère et la peur la mènent dans un tourbillon de souffrance dont elle n'a pas idée de comment s'en sortir.

-Appelons Mario, lui pourra nous aider...

Malgré ces propos qu'il estime sensés, Daisy tourne vers lui un regard furieux, et se dégage de son contact, comme brûlée par la main qui la consolait.

-Mario ?! Mais Mario est un personnage important du royaume champignon, jamais je ne pourrais asseoir mon autorité en utilisant les forces d'un autre pays voyons ! Et puis, s'il part, à ton avis, qui se fera un plaisir d'attaquer Champiville avec une armée de Goomba et prendre le pouvoir en bonne et due forme ?

-Mais que peux-tu faire, seule ?

De ces mots prononcés, Luigi sent qu'il avait blessé cette jeune femme qui lui répond alors, comme un ouragan

-Non je ne suis pas seule, j'ai le peuple derrière moi ! Des centaines de soldats prêts à se battre ! Et Luigi, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix peinée, je pensais que je t'avais avec moi.

Le rouge monte alors aux joues du vert. Il avait gaffé, il le savait. Il répond alors

-Bien sur que je suis là, je te soutiendrais !

Et sur ces belles paroles, il s'en va vers l'armurerie. Un homme extrêmement musclé lui propose un vaste choix d'armes, parmi hallebarde, épée à double tranchant, hache de guerre, mais Luigi, choisit de rester classique, et repère un énorme marteau qu'il prend immédiatement.

Un appel résonne alors dans le navire. Le capitaine annonce que le bateau vient de se poser et que les troupes doivent se déployer au sol. Luigi, ragaillardit se mit en première ligne, et fut l'un des premiers à poser les pieds à terre, à faire quelques pas.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il vit l'énorme Bill Ball lui foncer dessus qu'il se maudit pour sa témérité.


	3. -Soldier Side-

-Soldier Side-

 _Et voilà le troisième chapitre! Un peu plus court que les autres et il n'en dit pas trop sur l'histoire mais j'ai voulut mettre un petit combat, même si ce n'est pas street fighter, ça reste Mario. La chanson est "Soldier Side" de System of a Down. Elle n'à pas beaucoup de rapport avec l'histoire, c'est plus un conseil pour la lecture ou si vous ne connaissez pas ce groupe. Au passage on à atteins les 50 visionnages, je ne sais pas si c'est beaucoup mais, pour moi c'est énorme alors merci beaucoup! Au prochain chapitre!_

Luigi ferme les yeux. Dans sa tête, c'est fini pour lui, le Bill arrive à une vitesse prodigieuse, et son sourire de requin s'est agrandi quand il a vu la casquette verte. Les grands yeux démoniaques font perdre tout espoir de survie au plombier vert qui cherche pathétiquement à se cacher sous sa coiffe.

Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, Luigi entend un énorme son de cloche, il lève la tête et voit Daisy, au-dessus de lui, brandissant un énorme marteau orangé incrusté de saphirs. Elle vient de renvoyer le Bill d'où il venait, c'est-à-dire vers les canons qui explosent dans une myriade de couleurs.

Elle se tourne alors vers lui et lui fait un clin d'œil.

-Finalement, toutes ces séances de base-ball auront servi à quelque chose!

Elle lui tend la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Luigi, peut fier de ce qu'il vient de montrer, toussote un peu afin de s'éclaircir la voix, puis prend la parole comme si de rien n'était.

-Mais que fait un Bill de Bowser ici ? Que se passe-t-il ? Penses-tu que les nobles lui auraient demandé de l'aide ?

-Je ne sais pas, répond la princesse, mais si c'est le cas, un accident diplomatique avec le royaume champignon peut très vite arriver. Bowser est considéré comme un criminel là-bas, et si notre royaume utilise ses services, tout échange entre nos deux pays serait annulé, et notre de relation de bonne entente détruite.

Luigi hoche la tête afin de montrer son accord. En vérité, il n'a absolument rien compris, mais il ne souhaite pas passer pour un ridicule encore une fois. Il dit donc

-Il faut donc arriver au château le plus vite possible savoir ce qui se trame, et surtout, il faut aller secourir ton grand-père

-Mon grand-père est vivant, ils le maintiendront en vie car le peuple se soulèvera s'ils lui font quelque chose. En revanche, ils vont tout faire pour me tuer afin que je ne puisse pas réclamer le trône.

La troupe se met donc à voyager vers le château. Ils marchent longtemps dans le désert, ou le soleil et la soif les accablent continuellement. Mais bientôt, ils arrivent dans un village. Tout d'abord réjouis par l'idée de se reposer, ils se rendent vite compte que les rues sont vides.

Les soldats commencent donc à fouiller les maisons, à la recherche d'habitant, mais personne ne sort, personne n'est là, et nos protagonistes se rendent vite à l'évidence, ce village est un village fantôme.

Ils décident donc de faire une pause et de dormir dans une des maisons vide. Le soir, autour d'un feu de fortune, ils se mettent à manger, puis s'endorment les uns après les autres.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Luigi se réveille d'un coup. L'instinct ou autre chose, il ne sait pas vraiment, lui dit que quelque chose ne va pas. Pourtant, tout est calme, la nuit est bien éclairée avec la lune et les étoiles. Il décide donc de fermer les yeux et de se retirer de l'idée cette angoisse.

Mais, à peine a-t-il reposé la tête par terre, qu'un rugissement se fait entendre et que cinq Goombas sortent d'un buisson non loin. Ils sautent alors sur le groupe, avec la ferme intention de ne laisser aucun survivant.

Luigi se redresse directement et attrape son marteau. Un des chiens se rapproche de lui et Luigi lui enfonce le marteau dans le crâne. Il se remet en position très vite et regarde les alentours. Les deux autres soldats qui voyagent avec eux sont chacun aux prises avec un Goomba, et jouent de l'épée afin de les tuer. Luigi se précipite à leur secours, et d'un mouvement fluide du bras, fait un geste d'aller-retour du marteau pour faire voler les deux assaillants.

Il s'essuie le front et regarde autour de lui. À quelques mètres, Daisy vient de feinter son adversaire et de lui écraser quelques cotes, l'envoyant rouler dans la poussière. Cependant, elle ne voit pas le dernier Goomba qui se faufile derrière elle, et qui s'apprête à lui sauter au cou, bien décidé à en finir avec cette princesse décidément très problématique.

Luigi colle alors son index et son majeur, vise le Goomba en plein saut et crie

-Thunder !

Une toute petite boule bleue se forme un instant aux bouts de ses doigts, pour ensuite partir comme une fleche dans la tete du Goomba. Celui-ci est déséquilibré dans son saut, tombe par terre et commence à convulser à cause du choc électrique. Daisy se retourne alors, et l'achève d'un coup de marteau.

Le jumeau vert se dirige alors vers la princesse afin de s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Après avoir repris son souffle, il rajoute en souriant

-Au moins, le tir à l'arc aura servi !

Daisy se met à rire avec lui, et ils savourent tous les deux ce calme après la tempête. Ils vont ensuite voir comment vont les deux soldats avec eux et pensent leurs blessures. Ils choisissent alors d'aller se coucher pour repartir le lendemain, enquêter sur les villages et pourquoi ce pays va aussi mal.


	4. -The Unforgiven-

-The Unforgiven-

 _Salut! Voilà le quatrième chapitre! Merci si vous avez suivi jusqu'ici (z'avez rien de mieux à lire franchement?! Révisez vos cours tiens!) En fait j'ai pas grand chose à dire pour cette fois, à par que je commence à fatiguer de publier à cette allure donc je pense ralentir un peu la cadence (mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà mon histoire de prévue ;)) J'ai voulu mettre la chanson "The Unforgiven" de Metallica parce qu'elle me fait penser à un voyage (j'ai jamais regardé de quoi elle parle vraiment xD) et que c'est un peu ce que j'ai voulu faire pour ce chapitre. En espérant que ça vous plait! A la prochaine fois!_

La nuit est noire, la lune ronde et brillante, et, de-ci de-là, on aperçoit les étoiles briller de leur plus belle couleur. Les quelques braises qui restent du feu crépitent joyeusement et réchauffent les corps endormis tout autour du foyer.

Mais, dans cette lueur, une personne n'arrive pas à s'endormir. Luigi, perdu dans la contemplation des braises se maudit intérieurement de cette journée. Une fois de plus, il n'a pas tiré son épingle du lot, et s'est contenté de vainement attendre qu'on combatte à sa place, ou pire, face au Bill, qu'on le sauve.

Perdu dans ses noires pensées, il se tourne et retourne jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le visage endormi de Daisy. Il la regarde quelques instants.

Ses paupières, qui renferment des yeux d'un bleu ciel pur, ne laissent sur sa figure aucune ride, ne lui laissant que l'aspect de la sérénité même. Ses cheveux auburn se mélangent aux quelques éclats de lumière projetés par le feu, et, sur ses lèvres, Luigi pense pendant quelques instants, que l'on peut trouver le secret du bonheur.

-Si j'osais se dit-il avant de détourner le regard. Après tout, aussi prêt qu'elle soit de lui, elle reste une princesse, d'un pays étranger de surcroît, et lui, qu'un simple homme au foyer qui s'occupe de la maison pendant que son frère est occupé à être un héros national.

Cependant, une idée lui traverse l'esprit, et pendant un instant, le petit Luigi trouillard disparaît.

-Après tout pense-t-il Moi aussi j'ai aidé Mario, c'est même ça qui m'a permis de maîtriser toutes sortes de techniques au marteau, et même mieux, de maîtriser la foudre !

Mais Luigi veut devenir un héros lui aussi, et il doit alors trouver quelque chose qui lui soit propre. Il décide donc de sortir son marteau, et de s'éloigner un peu pour s'entraîner. L'idée lui vient très vite. La nouvelle technique qu'il veut développer sera la première qu'il n'apprenne pas en doublon avec son frère, et pour cela, ça doit être quelque chose que lui seul peut faire. Il lève alors la tête vers le ciel et crie

-THUNDER !

Des nuages noirs commencent à se former dans le ciel. Après quelque temps, il lève son marteau. La foudre s'abat alors directement sur le fer, le chargeant d'une électricité énorme. Luigi peut difficilement supporter le poids de son marteau, et la chaleur dégagée est énorme. Il frappe alors le sol, créant un champ électrique tout autour de lui. Cependant, Luigi s'aperçoit qu'une fois le marteau relâché, l'énergie n'est plus contrôlable. Paniqué, il finit par se faire toucher par sa propre attaque et s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, la tete de la jeune princesse est penchée sur lui et ils se regardent quelques secondes droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à parler

-On... devrait bientôt y aller...

Luigi se lève donc précipitamment, se dirige sans un mot vers ses affaires et se met en route avec le reste de la troupe. Après quelques heures de marche, ils arrivent vers un nouveau village autour d'une oasis. La population vit dans des tentes en cuir et chacun a l'air de se connaître. À la vérité ce village est extrêmement petit. Cependant, la troupe semble soulagée de se reposer et ils se dirigent vers l'entrée.

Un homme avec l'air accueillant les attend. À leur arrivée, il prend la parole.

-Je vous attendais, Princesse de Sarasaland.

-Mais comment saviez-vous que nous viendrons ici ?

-Les émissaires du nouveau roi sont partout, vont dans tous les villages, rapportant votre mort et recherchant un groupe d'imposteurs venus voler le trône. Bien sur, le seigneur Gros n'a convaincu personne tant sa convoitise et sa soif de pouvoir est connue de tous. Nous avons donc ordre d'envoyer un message si nous vous voyons arriver, mais, rassurez-vous, nous n'en ferons rien. Reposez-vous ici et profitez de nos maigres récoltes tant que vous voudrez, vous êtes les bienvenus.

Daisy s'incline alors devant le maire, pose le poing au sol et lui répond

-Le royaume est entièrement reconnaissant pour votre geste, et sachez que lorsque je serais parvenue à récupérer les droits qui me reviennent, je n'oublierai pas votre geste.

-Allons, n'y pensez plus, venez plutôt dans ma maison pour l'instant. Vous tombez à pic, nous sommes dans une semaine de fête pour célébrer l'esprit de la source qui nous permet de vivre. Considérez ma maison comme votre en attendant ce soir, puis si vous pouviez nous faire l'honneur de vous joindre à nous, tout le village serait en liesse !

Sur ces mots, le maire s'en retourne à l'intérieur du village. Tandis que la troupe se déplace, pas un bruit ne sa fait entendre alors que les villageois se terrent dans leurs maisons, apeurés, mais soulagés de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ces hommes armés qui les harassaient de taxes.

La maison du maire est spacieuse, et chacun a une chambre. Luigi se repose dans la sienne un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix résonne derrière la porte.

-Maitre Luigi ?


	5. -Toxicity-

-Toxicity-

 _Hey tout le monde ! Voilà un chapitre qui aura mit du temps à sortir mais finalement le voilà ! Rien de plus à dire à part que l'on atteint bientôt les 500 vues et que c'est vachement cool ! Toxicity est encore une chanson de SOAD mais elle est bien sympa et puis je fait ce que je veux hein !_

« Maître Luigi ? »

Luigi se dirige vers la porte, mais le moment où il touche la poignée de la porte, il a un moment d'hésitation. Le picotement au bout des ses doigts devenu familier lorsqu'il invoque la foudre lui indique que son attaque est prête en cas de danger. Il cache sa main derrière son dos et ouvre la porte avec un sourire qu'il devine forcé.

Quand il ouvre la porte, il se trouve nez-à-nez avec un petit homme plutôt gras. La cinquantaine bien tassée se voie dans les petites rides qu'il a aux coins des yeux, bouffis par le gras, qui montrent un homme d'une certaine fortune. Il dévisage Luigi un instant de haut en bas puis rentre sans y avoir été invité.

Le moustachu reste un instant silencieux, puis se décide à fermer la porte. Il regarde le petit homme, surpris de sa façon de marcher comme si l'endroit lui appartenait. Il ne dit rien tandis que son vis-à-vis scrute minutieusement les lieux.

Après quelques instants qui semblent une éternité pour Luigi, le visiteur se retourne et daigne enfin à lui adresser la parole. Quand il regarde le vert dans les yeux, celui-ci sent une pointe de suspicion, mais surtout du mépris, et se met à le détester aussitôt.

« Eum… Je… Je peux vous aider ? »

La voix mal assurée de Luigi amène un sourire sur le visage mauvais du vieillard. Il se dégante alors et tend sa main.

« Bien sûr Maître Luigi, bien sur que vous pouvez m'aider. Je me présente, Arthur de Méphil, comte de Birabuto. Je vient vous voir pour une affaire… disons privée. C'est pour cela que je désire votre entière discrétion, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

La menace derrière cette dernière phrase est à peine dissimulée et un éclair de malveillance passe dans le regard du comte au moment où il la déclame.

Luigi reste un moment frappé et ne répond rien, paralysé par la présence presque surnaturelle du vieil homme qui, tout d'un coup ne semble plus être inoffensif, mais au contraire, un serpent sur le point d'avaler sa proie.

« Voyez vous » continue-t-il « Sarasaland est actuellement en crise. Le roi est malade, la princesse on ne sait où, et le peuple a besoin d'une figure sur laquelle se reposer. Heureusement, une personne a su répondre aux attentes de la populace et prendre la difficile place de leader dans ces temps troublés. »

De Méphil prit une pause dans sa tirade, comme pour apprécier l'effet que ses paroles ont sur son interlocuteur. Après un petit moment, il reprend.

« Mais un royaume ne se battit pas sur du vent, il faut des contacts, des relations. Et c'est là que vous entrez en jeu Maître Luigi. Un être aussi illustre que vous, une célébrité du royaume champion soutenant notre nouveau dirigeant serait un argument de poids aux niveaux national et international, et permettrait au seigneur Gros d'asseoir son autorité. Bien sur, nous ne serons pas ingrats, et nous saurons vous récompenser l'heure venue, en fonction bien sur de l'avantage que nous aura donné votre aide et de la publicité que vous aurez faite autour de vous, spécialement auprès de votre famille. »

Ces mots font tiquer Luigi. Si au début, les belles paroles de son interlocuteur ont flatté son ego, il comprend enfin ce qu'elles sous-entendent. Le rouge lui monte aux joues. Une fois de plus, ce n'est pas de lui dont on a besoin, mais de son fameux frère.

« Je vois. Vous pouvez arrêter de jouer la comédie. Je sais bien que moi tout seul, je ne serais d'aucune aide à votre seigneur. Certains au royaume champignon se moqueraient même de lui s'ils savaient que je le soutiens. Non, vous avez besoin d'une autorité plus forte, d'un homme respecté de tous. Vous avez besoin de Mario. »

La voix pleine de conviction de Luigi déstabilise pendant un court instant De Méphil, mais celui-ci, habitué des intrigues de cour, ne se laisse pas impressionner.

« Et bien voilà, vous l'avez dit, nous avons besoin de Mario. Prêtez nous votre aide, et nous pourrons traiter entre gens de bonne éducation »

Luigi se met à sourire. Le comte voit en cette manifestation une victoire, mais il est vite détrompé.

« Premièrement, votre plan se base sur le fait que je puisse convaincre Mario de vous soutenir, mais il n'est pas idiot au point de faire aveuglément ce que je lui demande. Il évaluera votre seigneur et seulement s'il le juge digne de confiance, il le soutiendra, mais au vu de vos méthodes, j'en doute.

Secondement, il est hors de question que j'aide une personne prête à utiliser les forces de Bowser pour son propre compte. Ce serais aller contre mon propre pays. »

« Mais... »

« Ne cherchez plus, cette discussion est close. »

Le comte plisse alors les yeux

« Réfléchissez bien à ma proposition, le temps de l'ancienne royauté de Sarasaland arrive à son terme. Vous devriez choisir votre camp très vite, où partir sur-le-champ ! »

Sur ces paroles, Luigi a un sursaut d'orgueil qui le prend. Il se rapproche du comte, se penche légèrement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui répond

« Écoutez-moi, comte de je ne sais quoi. Vos menaces vous pouvez vous les garder. J'ai décidé d'aider la princesse et je le ferais. Quant à vos gardes, vos soldats et vos pires armes, vous pouvez les envoyer, je les attends, et je serais certain de leur faire un bon accueil, croyez-moi. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien de plus à me dire, je pense que vous devriez vous en aller. »

« Très bien... » Lui dit le comte « Je vois que nous n'aurons donc pas affaire à vous. Dommage, vous avez choisi votre camp, et je ne pense certainement pas que c'est le bon. »

Il se dirige vers la porte pour s'en aller. Cependant, juste sur le pas de la porte, il se retourne, comme pour une dernière passe d'armes.

« Sachez qu'il y a une chose que j'exècre, c'est que l'on me manque de respect. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, nous serrons ennemis, et je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous abattre. »

Il part sur cette promesse de guerre qui fit froid dans le dos de Luigi. Le plombier poussa un long soupir une fois son adversaire partit, et s'écroula sur le lit, dépassé par le fait que, cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui est au centre des hostilités et qu'il n'aura pas son frère cette fois pour le tirer d'affaire s'il en a besoin.


End file.
